


Bruises & Chimeras

by merachnid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merachnid/pseuds/merachnid
Summary: Peter Parker was not dead. He wasn’t.Now if only he could get back inside his body that lay in front of him, motionless.ORPeter Parker realising he's not all alone
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Peter Somewhat Dies

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! this is my first work so I hope y'all enjoy? Please leave comments so I know what y'all think <3

It started out as many awful things usually do; with him oversleeping and hitting snooze on his alarm more than five times. Now perhaps blaming all this on him oversleeping was just being far too dramatic but he was allowed to be after all that he had gone through. 

He’d stumbled to his Calculus class half an hour late, his snooty looking teacher shooting him derisive looks as he collapsed onto his seat.

“How wonderful of you to join us Mr. Parker. I didn’t know attending my class was such a tedious chore for you,” snapped Mrs. Danvers, her brow twitching almost manically.

Peter stuttered out an apology, cheeks flushing as the rest of the class sniggered. Ned leaned over to pass a note and it was exactly then, that it all went to shit.

His spidey sense began blaring and just a moment after, blasts began to ring along the hallways, the sound ricocheting off of the windows and shattering them on impact. Peter’s mind briefly flashed to the safety protocols their schools had made them all practice but it seemed to be the last thing on everyone’s minds; as they raced about and ran right out the doors like a pack of idiots. Peter didn’t know how much it said about him that he followed them, racing to the toilet and suiting up before slipping out the windows to find the source of the commotion.

Closing his eyes briefly, Peter let his instincts take over, scaling up the school walls and stopping in shock as he saw a fire breathing Chimera in the science lab.  
This seemed like an Avengers level threat but they were all far too busy nursing their bruised egos after their little kerfuffle.

Slowly sliding the window pane up, Peter slipped inside silently, terrified of being at the end of the wrath of the monster in front of him. He briefly mulled over the possibilities over how he could subdue the creature. This was so much more next level than the low level thugs he dealt with daily.

Just then, the grisly looking thing turned around to face him, its dark eyes narrowing into slits as Peter began to shoot webs at it, swinging forward to kick its feet to topple it over. He briefly wondered whether he was violating any human rights but any misgivings he had about harming the animal vanished swiftly as it swiped a claw across Peter’s arm, drawing blood.

Oh how Peter wished he had Iron Spider right now but it was currently stuck with Mr. Stark for repairs. Instead, he had to fight in his glorified pyjamas which were already in an awful condition as it was due to his previous encounter with the vulture.

Peter winced as the chimera slashed its tail across his abdomen, blood spurting out as a flash of terror briefly overtook him. He swung up towards the ceiling, inhaling a deep breath, shuddering in pain and then steeling himself as he began to shoot web after web, barely dodging the attacks of the little monster. Soon, it was wrapped completely in a round cocoon, flailing about. Knowing he had to move fast as his webs wouldn’t last long, Peter vaulted out, dialing an all too familiar number on his phone.   
“He- Hey Happy. Monster in school. Come fast.” 

Peter hung up before Happy could voice a reply, far too exhausted to muster any strength to mask his injuries. He climbed up to the roof and lay on his, closing his eyes briefly. 

Or so he thought, which brought Peter to his current predicament. Of course that stupid Chimera was poisonous. Of course. 

Peter stared at his translucent body in slight horror yet fascination, feeling almost weightless.  
He wondered what the protocol was for ghosts? Could he go on to haunt all the people who had wronged him?

Maybe he’d be dubbed Invisible Man instead of Spider-man. As fascinating as his current situation was, Peter seriously hoped he wasn’t actually dead. Especially because May would murder him if he was.

Holding on to that thought, Peter startled backwards as he heard the repulsors, Iron Man landing on the roof with a loud thunk.

“Hey Mr. Stark! Sorry to call you in I know you were busy but I wasn’t too sure how to dispose of a fire brea-” he trailed off as Mr. Stark simply phased through him, collapsing by the unmoving body of Peter Parker, panic etched onto his face as Friday recited his alarming vitals. 

“Mr. Stark? Hey no need to look worried I’m right here! Mr. Stark?” But Tony remained oblivious, cradling the somewhat dead Peter’s body and shooting off of the roof.


	2. Peter gets some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be up earlier but I couldn't decide which way the story would go.

The short training course Mr. Stark had provided after Peter’s encounter with the vulture had SO not prepared him for this.  
No one had told him how to deal with a situation where he was separated from his body. These were the kinds of things that Peter felt were crucial to mention on the terms and conditions of becoming a superhero.

Peter swung across the rooftops of Queens, following the direction of Iron Man’s suit, whilst silently berating himself for the dilemma he’d found himself entangled in. On the plus side, spiritual Peter didn’t feel any pain in the wounds that the chimera had inflicted upon him. 

Peter let out a sigh of relief as he landed on the roof of the Avengers Compound, trailing morosely beside Mr. Stark who was quite beside himself in his panic as the somewhat dead Peter’s body was pulled onto a gurney and taken down a lift. Peter patted his shoulder in sympathy, feeling uncomfortable because he’d never seen the man show so much emotion before.

Granted they’d been spending more time together and working on different things in the lab but Peter didn’t think this meant that the man cared? Man this whole experience seemed to be an acid trip.

Peter looked on, eyes wide in shock as Captain Roger and Bucky also raced into the corridor, racing along and pushing the gurney towards the medbay, falling back as medical professionals flew in, a slew of words he couldn’t comprehend leaving their tongues, wheeling Peter’s body inside the operation theatre and slamming the door behind them to make sure Mr. Stark didn’t follow them.

“What happened Tony? Wasn’t the kid supposed to be at school?” Bucky voiced, slight panic colouring his words. Peter couldn’t help but feel offended because he was not a kid. In his current predicament, however, he couldn’t do much besides huff and collapse onto a chair, yanking at his hair in frustration. It was, however, amazing to observe the first 'civil' interaction between them after their big fight.

“I don’t know Barnes. Apparently a monster made its way inside the labs and the self-sacrificing idiot went at it head-on.” said Tony, tremors running down his hands. 

The room fell into silence once again until the doors of the operation theatre opened and Dr. Helen walked out, brows furrowed as she stared at her clipboard. Raising a hand, she started speaking immediately before anyone went on a long tangent.

“Peter’s wounds were severe and would have been fatal if inflicted onto a normal person-” a collective gasp echoed through the room, “BUT, because of his healing factor he’s well on his way to recovery. But here’s the strange thing: I’ve seen Peter nurse injuries more severe than this and pull through with a light grimace. This coma he seems to be in has been induced and is not something I can heal and as much as I hate to say it, he requires the help of your wizard friend.”

Peter fell back against his seat with a thunk, eyes wide as he tried to absorb the implication of her words. Obviously the stupid chimera had some sort of magic. 

“I’ve called Strange. Apparently he’ll be here-” Mr. Stark paused as a portal opened in front of him “now.”

“Where’s Peter?” Dr. Strange wasted no time and went inside the operation theatre, the rest trailing after him as he pulled up various projections and put his hands to Peter’s forehead.

“That’s… strange. His spiritual cognition seems to be absent. My best bet is the chimera probably got upset with our web-friend here and separated his spirit from his body.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Peter is still alive isn’t he?” spluttered Captain Rogers, his face going pale.

“ He is but not in a way that matters. The only way to get him back is kill that blasted animal and put a single drop of its venom inside him. Not more than one because that will most certainly result in death and .Peter will be left a lingering spirit.

Peter groaned, thwacking his head against the wall in despair. He had no idea where that bloody animal had gone. Almost like he’d read his mind, Mr. Stark began to speak,

“That’s gonna be a little bit of an issue considering a group of kids had come and collected it for a camp of some kind. Fri honey? I need you to start tracing those kids who came here about a while back for the chimera.”

“On it boss. My servers show a series of fires that occurred through different locations in the city and the last one is at a McDonald’s about 12 blocks from here.”

Peter raced out the room, leaving the entourage behind because there was not really any point in sticking around considering that he was bloody invisible. Jumping out the nearest window, Peter started to swing away, his body rippling slightly as he finally landed in front of the McDonald’s that was currently on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the happiest with how this story is going but don't worry I'll complete it!

**Author's Note:**

> UHH update is coming soon i promise!!


End file.
